Joyce Sellers (Kommissar X - Drei grüne Hunde)
Joyce Sellers (Sabine Sun) is the main villainess in the 1967 action film "Kommissar X - Drei grüne Hunde", which is also known as "Death Trip". This is the fourth entry in a series of seven Kommissar X films. Joyce is the girlfriend and henchwoman for the boss of an international drug smuggling syndicate known as "The Green Hounds" that operates in Istanbul, Turkey. They have stolen a large batch of LSD which was being held by the American military in case of an uncoventional war. Joyce provided that heist, as she was working undercover as the private secretary of the American Counsel General in Istanbul. A private detective named Joe Walker (Tony Kendall) attempts to gather information concerning the LSD, and Joyce has a girl named Jenny Carter (Rossella Bergamonti) slip some of the drug into his drink. He manages to escape before she and the rest of the Green Hounds can kill him. Cigarette girl and dancer Gisela (Christa Linder) provides the getaway, but she is captured. Joe gets away and recovers with the help of his old colleague, Captain Tom Rowland (Brad Harris). The two join forces in an effort to find and recover the stolen merchandise before the Green Hounds have the opportunity to disperse it throughout Europe. It is later learned that Rowland has staged the handover at the US consulate in order to lure the Green Hounds out. He replaced the drugs with sugar. Maddened by the misguidance, gangsters kidnap Rowland, his city guide Leyla Kessler (Olga Schoberova, also known as Olinka Berova), and the American consul to forcefully extract information about the drug stash from the trio. The action moves to a desert region known as The Valley of 1000 Hills, where the good guys do battle with the baddies. Gisela, Rowland, and Leyla are found in the gang's desert hideout. It appears that Joyce is getting away with Allen Hood (Dietmar Schonherr), who is a NATO military advisor. Joe and Tom chase them on a motorcycle, and when they try to get in the car that Joyce is riding in, they are foiled. However, nightclub dancer Gisela (Crista Linder) uses an ingenious plan by rolling a group of melons down the hillside. The melons smash into Joyce's car, and they swerve off the road. They end up crashing into a tall rock structure, and the rock crushes down upon them killing them both. Trivia *Sabine Sun appeared as the Nurse in the 1965 comedy film "What's New Pussycat". *Sabine Sun appeared as Madame Astrid Countess of Boideux in the 1967 Italian action film "The Three Fantastic Supermen". *Sabine Sun appeared as Orytheia in the 1973 action film "The Amazons". Gallery 20190709170634-cc924010.jpg 20190709170635-3302503c.jpg Sabine Sun kommissar.gif 20190709170638-23ce3c1e.jpg Sabine Sun kommissar2.gif Sabine Sun kommissar3.gif Sabine Sun kommissar5.gif 20190709170634-4e22a52f.jpg Sabine Sun kommissar4.gif Sabine Sun kommissar6.gif Sabine Sun kommissar7.gif gruenhunde0009.jpg Sabine Sun kommissar8.gif Sabine Sun kommissar9.gif 20190709170633-3a95ef7f.jpg Sabine Sun kommissar10.gif 20190709170633-18105112.jpg Sabine Sun kommissar14.gif Sabine Sun kommissar11.gif Sabine Sun kommissar12.gif Sabine Sun kommissar13.gif Category:1960s Category:Beehive Hairstyle Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used By Villainess Category:Braided Hairstyle Category:Femme Fatale Category:Fur Category:Gang Member Category:Gun Moll Category:Henchwoman Category:High Heels Category:Kidnapper Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Low Cut Top Category:Murderer Category:Pigtail Hairstyle Category:Pistol Category:Shock of Impending Doom Category:Thief Category:Fate: Deceased Category:Demise: Body Crushed